Len: The runaway
by cheesecake22
Summary: Len and Rin get into a simple fight until a small comment that made a big difference.  Len runs away on his own adventures, But will he truly learn the meaning of purpose to get back?  Or will he be a lost vocaloid blinded by his own anger forever?
1. The Fight

**I hope you enjoy my first fic of vocaloid!**

**Not much lenxRin but a cute story I think anyways…**

**I do not own ANY characters.**

Chapter one

The fight

It was a perfect hot summer day to in the Vocaloid residence. To do nothing but lounge in the heat and drink a large jug of ice water (and sake), in the shade and even share some melting ice cream. It was all relaxation and laziness on a perfect day! (Sometimes)

"Fix it!"

"I told you already! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I don't care! My roader roller is dead! And YOU broke it! So fix it Len!"

"Shut up and relax!" Miku snapped from a mouth full of leek sandwich. "It's to hot to scream…" Miku swallowed and took another full bite into the sandwich and laid her upper body back down to the cool grass under the umbrella with her other friends. Haku and Meiko where blushing hard from the empty sake bottles buried under the shade and grass. Then they noticed the twins scream louder at each other and wanted the chaos to stop.

"The heats ish just getting to ya… hic….have a Beer!" And they both fell giggling trying to take another sip, causing them to choke and giggle stronger.

But every comment was ignored. Rins voice grew stronger and then it was Lens turns to Rin then Len. It seemed by their red faces somebody was going to blow out their throats.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIX IT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU?"

"YOU BROKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"IT'S _YOUR _PIECE OF JUNK!"

Rin reached behind herself for the nearest object with out a peek of what she would grab.

"I SAID SHUT UP, BANANA BRAIN!" And she chucked the ice cream cone right towards Len. (Kaito cried out for the innocent desert) It wasn't surprising he dodged something small in a quick rate. But both their rage wouldn't stop at that level.

Everybody turned silent. This was getting out of hand.

"ATLEAST I HAVE SOMETHING VALUE!" Len kicked the dust up high enough for Rin to Shield her eyes with her sleeves.

"ATLEAST IM NOT A WHINY SHOTA!"

"ATLEAST I HAVE MUCH MORE FANS! _MUCH _MORETHAN YOU!"

Now Rin's temper felt like two hot wires on fire ready to merge with each other. And that's when it all started to become a hot mess.

"ATLEAST I CAN SING!"

The whole backyard froze. Rin relaxed and thought about what she said. _Oh my god, Did I really say that? What...what did I just say? _ Her body felt stiff and exhausted. Singing meant EVERYTHING to Len and the Vocaloids. It was their purpose for being created in the first place. It was literally their soul. Was that reason the _only_ reason? Without it though, why there be soul? With ought a soul why their be a creation? And with out that, Why there even be a purpose for that creation? And If not a purpose then should the world bother with such a creation?

"Len! No…I am _so _sorry!" Rin shifted her fit in the light dust.

Len was silent and instead of forgiving or waiting for somebody to respond again to relieve of it all, he ran. Everybody stood still when Len past the corner of the yard and looked at Rin with pity and bleakness. Rin fell to her knees and looked at the rubble through her hair. "What have I done…? "

**Please please please please review!**

**Nipah~~!**


	2. Beads and Keys

**You guys gave me SO much views in such a night! I felt pumped and just had to make the quickest chapter! Sorry for the mistakes and things…n the last chapter was wimpy cute but this IS a sorta K rated fic. You guys rock for the reviews! Sorry if its REALLY SHORT! (Ill make another chapter as soon as possible.**

**I do not own vocaoid!**

Chapter 2

Beads and keys

Len sprinted until he met up to the front of the house. And pushed his wait to the front door and it opened with a _crack!_ The words of the argument rang in his head violently making his eyesight blurry and useless._"ATLEAST I CAN SING!" "ATLEAST IM NOT A WHINY SHOTA!" _The more he thought about the insults the more his face turned red and his mind spinned. He didn't know where to go and what to do. Should he lock himself in his room? Maybe just take a walk. A long walk… He wiped the small tears that were ready to slide down his cheek from his eyes and his eyesight was now clear to see through. He found himself in the room he shared with Rin. It felt uneasy sharing with a grown woman in the same room for Len and the same went for Rin but they managed. After all these years, no shoes or sleeves misplaced and no panties where stolen.

Len saw his share of the room, messy and yellow themed. It had all sorts of items around like guitars, banana peels, and even a large Banana bean bag chair. It even had a small orange pillow filled in with the same beads. Len kicked the pillow to his wall which slumped down onto his white and yellow bed spread. He breathed deep and fast until he heard a clank of metal shuffle onto the carpet of his name.

Len turned around to see the pillow ripped and keys buried under the beads. He picked them up slowly and read the engraved name: _Roader Roller, Spare key. EMERGENCY USE ONLY._

_Keys? To the roader roller? _ Len thought triumphal.

That's when the thought struck him. He could run away. Take his belongings and the keys to freedom!

With out a second thought he took his black back pack and filled it with extra clothes and spare change then put the keys into his short pockets. And went off to the large storage where they kept the Road Roller. Once Len crawled under the gate, leaving few rips and scratches he carried on to the steps of the vehicle.

_Wrrrrrryy _The vehicle purred. It was proof that it was busted. Len gripped the wheel tight and stood up from the chair.

"C'mon you stupid thing!" Len kicked the rust under the wheel many times that he forgot that there were levers still working there too. The lever slid to the other side pushing it slowly to the other end and making rust sprinkle off.

WRRRRRRYY! It screamed from the engine. "YES! Len bellowed. He sat back down and clicked his seat belt. He wasted no time to go full speed, once the gates where lifted. And then finally, Len Kagamine was off to have his own way.

Time past and Len freely crossed the fields avoiding streets and sidewalks, which made a good disguise for the vehicle and Len. It made Len look like some sort of rancher plowing out his crops. He felt like one too. But Len was doing the exact opposite to the crops, but he kept cool as he went to field to field and park to park obliterating every plant in front and behind him.

It was almost dawn and the vehicle was burning gas quicker than Len planned. Len peered to the other side of the field to see if there was a clear street that he could ride on to go a little faster. It seemed that no cars have been on the street for some time and he never seen cars pass by him from the field.

Once he confirmed to himself it was safe, the roader roller gained a little more pace on the black and white striped streets. But that didn't solve the gas problem and the lack of food supply. But then Len spotted a miracle in the horizon. There seemed to be a super market not to far away that he could even jog there. Maybe there he could get gas and snacks with ought being recognized. He pushed more on the petal for his dry mouth and foggy eyes.

When Len finally managed to park the large vehicle on to the side of the store wall, blocking it and along with the cracked window .Before he entered he took caution from being recognized and removed his sleeves and headphones putting it into his bag. He then entered through the doors that gave him a refresh of cold air welcome. He walked slowly glancing at the full shelves and advertisement hanging from the ceiling like ornaments until he was interrupted of thought of a kind voice.

"How may I help you?" The employee asked with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and was completely focused on his laptop behind the white counter.

"Oh…Where can I find…err…gas? And some bananas would be nice."

The worker lifted his head to look at Len's cheap smile and his random request. But he didn't bother to ask questions or bother to note who he really was. Lucky for Len though, since he is a famous android singer who had run away from home with a (almost) stolen roader roller and not expecting to go back for a while and not planning to go anywhere.

The employee pointed behind a large tower of soda boxes with a wall of see through refrigerators.

"Get everything you need in the back over there." He said dully going back to his laptop.

Len nodded and took out his money while walking towards the wall of boxes. He peeked behind the tower to see the large boxes and the end of the refrigerator wall and even a bathroom. One woman and one men.

_Sanctuary! _Len sang as he felt himself float towards the men stall.

**Chapter 2 end! YESH!**

**It's been a while hasn' it? My baaaaaaaad. IM SORRY FOR THE EMAIL SPAM! D: But I saw the harry potter movie and I maybe ill get to that fic and stuff :D please review that's all I am asking for! I wanted to make this longer but I have to go to school T_T and the bathroom XD**

**3**


End file.
